Eriduim's story
by gardevoirsftw
Summary: When a new kind of gem is found on a new colony, will history be made for homeworld?, or will this new gem find herself trapped in a cycle of pain?
1. Chapter 1: Birth

I'm not sure why it happened, but I know it did happen, I remember suddenly feeling... trapped, feeling like i needed to breath, and then, I felt free. I could see the sky i could see the hole I came out of, it was getting smaller and smaller, and then I felt something new, pain i must've fallen out of my hole I couldn't move the pain still stung deep into my body, I could hear voices, they were far away and echo-y, were they getting closer? I needed to wait i guess for them to find me, so i started counting the time it took them. If I recall correctly it took them about 4 hours 57 minutes 19 seconds, and 40 nanoseconds. There were two of them, peridots I believe, one was a deep pink, and the other was a light yellow, they both were asking me things, "what is your gem type?" " _I'm not sure_ " "why are you just laying there?" " _I fell out of the hole at the top of the wall_ " "what is your purpose?" " _I don't know._ " After 17 hours of questions, they had 3 large orange gems drag me to a large forward operating base, and they hooked me up to all kinds of machines, and they made all kinds of discoveries, my name was Eriduim, facet: 78, cut: 9x8, I was made for Yellow Diamond, and I was a gem the others have never seen before. They said i had to be brought to Yellow Diamond right away.

I'm not sure what is was about the massive yellow hall they had me walk down that worried me, maybe it was how long and empty it was, how every step i took echoed through halls, maybe it was how shiny and bright the hall was, almost blinding my eyes, but something made me worry i was going to die. As I stepped closer to the massive yellow door as it soon opened, inside was her, yellow diamond, typing away at a floating screen, a jade salutes her and announces my arrival, her eyes soon lock on to me as I stepped in. I panicked and repeated the salute the jade had made, her eyebrows moved upwards judging me, I must've messed up the salute. "What is your name?" " _Eriduim facet: 78 cut: 9x8_ " "hmmm, what can you do Eriduim?" " _ummmm I'm pretty good at shapeshifting my diamond_ " "show me" I looked around for something to shapeshift into, and then i saw her pearl, almost immediately i changed my shape into her's, and bowed a bit. It seemed like yellow diamond was impressed as I returned to my normal shape. She told me to go to someplace call facet 5, I overheard her say something as I walked out "Blue and White should see you" I wasn't sure who Blue and White are, but I felt worried.

I remember walking to facet 5 and feeling awestruck as the harsh blinding yellows turned into hundreds of thousands of colors, wonderful greens, mellow blues, beautiful reds i had to stop for a moment to take it all in, then as I was admiring the view of the rainbow of millions of colors I heard someone yell " **just what do you think you are doing?!** " it startled me I almost fell over when i looked over to the source of the voice, a green agate was marching towards me, and she did not look happy.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of a New Job

" **Just what do you think you are doing?!** " I stuttered to get a response out, but before I could finish even the first word i felt something hard land on my head with great force, " **stop your stuttering and respond properly!** " " _well i was jus-_ " I barely even got done explaining when she brought her long club down on my head again " **for the love of Yellow Diamond do i need to spell it out for you?! Salute while you respond you pebble!** " with shaky arms and tears of pain in my eyes I saluted to her " _I-I was just admiring the v-view ma'am_ " she turned to look out at the view, and before I even could lower my arms she smacked me across the face with the club with enough force to knock me over "get to your station you pebble" she marches off as I struggled to get up and walk to my new station, a lonely old pentagon shaped pod a dull gray in color. I entered the station and it lit up a deep purple causing me to flinch. I sat down in the large chair and looked around at the console a bit before breaking down into bitter sobs. A few hours as passed as I rubbed my eyes a bit as a small beeping started up, a button closest to the screen was flashing a bright purple. I pressed the button as a white agate appeared on the screen. "Ah they finally got someone new here, i need you to deliver a small injector update package to peridot 6xL in facet 17" as soon as she finished talking a small metal box appeared on a circular slab next to the console " _ummmm w-which way is facet 17?_ " she rolled her eyes while muttering something about rookies "i'll send a map to your holo-pad, you do know how to summon a holo-pad right?" I shake my head a bit "ugh I swear Forest Green needs to spend less time beating her subordinates and more time training them, just tap your gem and hold your hand out in front of you, I need to get back to work" the screen turned a fuzzy mix of grays and whites as the agate ended the transmission, I soon tried out what she had told me and eeped a bit when a deep purple screen appeared before me and soon a small map appeared on it.

I followed the map as best i could, it lead me through the whole of facet 5, I must not of been watching where i was going as I bumped face first into another green agate. I felt so terrified at the mere sight of her thinking she was going to beat me like the other one did. She just gave me a confused look as I trembled in fear "why are you shaking so much?" " _aren't you going to beat me?_ " she gave me a concerned look "n-no I'm not going to do that, why would you think that?" " _the other agate did_ " the agate's face softened a bit and I soon felt a gentle hand touch the cheek that the other agate hit with her club, "I'm sorry if Forest Green did anything to you, she's a tiny bit overcooked, I'm Green Lace Agate by the way" she smiles a bit as i felt a creeping warm glow grow across my face " _ummm I-I'm Eriduim_ " "well it's nice to meet you Eriduim, I assume you are off on an assignment?" I nodded a bit still with a pinkish purple-ish glow on my cheeks "well then you should hurry off then, don't want to be late now do we?" she chuckles and pats my back before walking away humming. I felt so silly walking down crowded streets filled with gems talking about work and some big party that happening soon, carrying a metal box under one arm with the holo-pad in the other, with a massive blush across my face, I really hoped facet 17 was close by, a few of the other gems whispered and stared at me, I think i can recall some of the things they said "look at her, she's the size of an era 1 jasper" "oh stars is she undercooked? Should she be that tall?" "ugh, look at those ugly markings on her face" "shhhhh! I think she can hear you" I felt like crying, just bawling my eyes out right there on the spot, but I kept walking, I just ignored their words even when i felt tears start to form and try to force their way out. Soon the streets got less crowded, the buildings got darker in color and a thick smog blacked out the peach sky as large pillars coughed out clouds of the stuff into the air and long pipes carried the very dark pink sludge that gave birth to every gem. I gulped as I saw injectors being loaded onto ships by obsidian workers manning cranes and saw them pump gallons of injector fluid into massive tanks, this had to be facet 17, I made it now all I needed to do was find peridot 6xL give her the update package and leave this ugly place.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost In the Smog

I don't think I've ever seen so much black in one place, so many of the buildings in facet 17 were either dull grays, black or ugly shades of gray. I felt sick being there, coughing and wheezing as I searched for 6xL. A few of the black and gray gems push by me on their ways to rest after work, I nearly dropped my package a few times. I kept walking through the streets of facet 17 which were dirty from all the clouds of black smog and ash, and sticky from leaking pipes of injector fluids. Hours must've gone by until I had found 6xL, she was a gray peridot she looked rather odd to me, but that may be due to the fact that one arm was a limb enhancer and the other wasn't. She turned her head at me "well it's about time, I've been waiting here for a full 4 hours for that package" " _sorry ma'am, I got lost_ " she took the package from me and rolled her eyes. "Of course you did you clod" I felt rather angry as I walked away from her grumbling to myself. " _Stupid smog getting my uniform all dirty_ " I wiped off soot from my uniform and groaned as I stepped in puddles of gunk. This gunk smelled so bad and stuck on my feet like glue, " _uggghh this stuff is so gross_ " I really should have been paying attention to where I was stepping, because as soon as I tried to get some of the gunk off I stepped into a pothole full of the stuff and tripped, landing face first onto the ground. I heard a few gems laughing as I got up and wiped soot off of my face. " _Ugggggh I hate this facet so much_ " as I walked back to my station I could feel other gems stare at me and the fact that my uniform was dirty with soot and gunk. I groaned as I walked into the purple pod and started trying to shake the gunk off of my legs and feet. A few hours had past, I recall that the smell of the gunk made my station smell horrible. As soon as I had stopped getting soot out of my hair another message came through. Pressing the button a white pearl appeared on the screen, "Eriduim cut 9x8 report to facet 1" that was all she said before ending the call " _okay, odd_ " after walking for a few hours I recall that facet 1 was a lot quieter than the other facets, a large black dome in the center, a few white quartz guards standing at the entrance. "Go on in newbie, the diamonds want to meet you" I felt a bit uneasy as I stepped through the snow white arches and walked down through the hallway to the very center of the massive dome. It was dark inside the dome, the only light was a dull glow coming from the floor, as I looked around, and suddenly two pearls appear in front of me, yellow and white. "Please stand at attention for the luminous yellow diamond…" "... and the radiant white diamond…" they both looked to their right as if a third pearl was supposed to be there. The white pearl rolled her eyes"mmmph, and the lustrous blue diamond" as soon as they said these, I watched in awe as the three diamonds appeared before me. They soon say down in massive thrones, and I watched in fear as white diamond's eyes focused on me "this is what you wanted to show us yellow?, some overgrown lapis?" a knot formed in my throat as I looked between the three queens "this gem is quite an oddity white, she was able to shapeshift into my pearl perfectly, every little detail was on point" then blue diamond interjected "we've all seen your pearl yellow, I could even shapeshift into her right now and get the details right" they all soon started to argue as I reached a hand up to my throat. " _I'm sorry if my abilities are not to your liking white diamond ma'am_ " I froze after I said that, my voice sounded different, it sounded more like yellow diamond's pearl's voice then it did my own. It seemed that had stopped the arguing as the three large gems turned to look at me with shock in their eyes. "Hmmmm perhaps this Eriduim could be useful to us after all, you are dismissed" I gave the three diamonds a quick salute before rushing off back to my station, for some reason I felt proud of what for all likely reasons was an accident, a large goofy grin spread across my cheeks as I giggled happily as I stepped into my station.


	4. Chapter 4: activate the party

I never thought that I'd be so lucky, invited to some big fancy gala in facet 12, facet 12 was a wonderful place, so big and fancy, soft music and singing filled the air. The only problem I had was the outfit I had to wear, it was so poofy and restraining. Didn't really help that so many gems were walking around, some even bumping into each other. I decided to find a quiet place to watch the gala go on when it started getting too crowded for me, I found a lovely spot over the main hall to sit and watch as gems danced to the music. A few moments later two amazonites took a seat at the table I was sitting at. "Hey do you mind if me and my friend sit here?" " _ummm sure go ahead_ " the two amazonites looked a bit funny, the one on the left Purple Amazonite's gem was on their head and her hair seemed to make a helmet like appearance, the one on the right Green Amazonite's gem took up her whole upper face and gave off sort of a vizor look. "S up hare and knot down thr dancing wth al of teh other jems?" I was slightly shocked when I first heard Purple Amazonites odd sounding voice but Green's was just strange, I could barely understand her " _ummm I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right_ " "you'll have to forgive Green Amazonite, she hasn't been the same since Pink Diamond's shattering" I felt confused after I heard Purple say that. " _Wait what do you mean by 'Pink Diamond's shattering'?_ " the two amazonites looked at me like I had said a bad joke "wat? Huw du u knot knw abt Pynk Dyamund's shatering? R u new or sumthing?" I nodded a little bit feeling a bit embarrassed, "oh well a long time ago there were 4 diamonds, white, yellow, blue and pink, pink found a planet called earth, but one day one of her rose quartz rebelled and supposedly shattered her" " _w-why would someone shatter their own d-diamond?_ " "mayb cuz they r wru- ow :(" I was a bit shocked when Purple Amazonite elbowed Green Amazonite in the gut "i'm not fully sure why she did it, maybe she was just mad, maybe she had a good reason for it" I felt sick just hearing that, a gem that hated her diamond enough to shatter her? That was so wrong, I felt so disturbed " _I think i'm going to go dance for a bit_ " I got up and left the two amazonites to bicker between themselves, I carefully walked down the long steps as gems danced and talked to each other, and sighed when I heard similar phrases "oh dear it's that freaky gem again" "still she doesn't even try to cover up those ugly markings on her face" "who even invited her?" I felt like grabbing the closet gem and punch them in the face, instead I just sighed and kept walking and looking for another spot to hang out in peace. I really wasn't watching where I was going this time, I bumped into a blue pearl. "O-oh I-I'm s-sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" " _n-no I should be apologizing I wasn't paying much attention either_ " I could feel that same old creeping warmth spread across my cheeks again "w-well I should be going soon" " _o-oh yea sure, I'll ah see you around_ " I felt so odd and funny as the pearl bowed and walked away, it felt like my brain had been lit on fire and the smoke had hazed up my vision, and my nerves tingled from the flames. I let out a deep longing sigh when she had vanished into the crowd " _w-wow_ "

A few hours had passed as the gala ended, and I was blushing like a fool the whole walk back to my station. When I sat down in the chair in the center of my station, I just couldn't stop myself from smiling and hugging myself everything felt right and so fuzzy " _oh stars, oh stars, why does this feel so...right?_ " I felt like the very air around me was soft and fluffy. I think this went one for about an hour before I calmed myself down.


	5. Chapter 5: New Look

It had been a good chunk of time since the gala, and stars was I glad to have gone, it was wonderful. A small sigh escaped my lips as I doodled on my holo-pad, today was a rather boring day. Nothing to deliver, no grand journey to a facet i've never been to before. Just me and my thoughts, and by the stars the only thing on my mind was that blue pearl, she was just so beautiful. I stopped doodling when I noticed the doodle was become something more, two figure laying on top of each other one larger than the other, their lips locked. " _Oh stars_ " a blush spread across my face as I quickly closed the holo-pad, and covered my face for a bit, after a short period of calming myself down I took my hands away from my face, and noticed my hair got messed up, groaning I got up and got out a small mirror to try and fix it. Why must my hair be so hard to manage? Groaning I was so tempted to just rip the strands of hair that refused to go back into place out, but as I tried to fix my hair more strands fell out of place till my hair nearly covered up my left eye. Giving up I decided to just re-style my hair so it came down and covered the left side of my face fully, sighing happily as i looked at myself in the mirror " _hmmmm looks pretty good_ " a small smile appeared on my face as I check to see if I had anything to do " _let's see, hmmmmmm deliver some reports to Blue Diamond, okay that's pretty easy_ " I got up and starting downloading the reports to my holo-pad. Soon I started walking to Blue Diamond's court, it was a calm trip, the gems in Blue Diamond's court rarely talked, and just walked quietly to their stations. The best part was how no one was talking about me behind my back. It was nice to be able to walk somewhere without fallowing eyes or hushed tones, I sorta felt at home here. Blue Diamond's court was so calm and quiet but it had a small tinge of sadness to it. As I made my way up the long blue staircase I could hear the soft sound of crying. As I walked towards the massive blue door I heard a voice I didn't think I'd ever hear again, "what is your reason for visiting my diamond?" " _it's… you.._ " I saw her blush a deep blue then realized what I had just said " _ummmm w-wait I d-d-didn't mean it like that s-sorry_ " I blushed very hard " _what I meant to say was that I have a few reports for your diamond_ " "o-oh, you m-may head in" I walked past her blushing still, and heard something "y-you look cute when you blush" I swear my heart did a backflip when I heard that. Clearing my throat and calming myself down I slowly entered Blue Diamond's chamber, when I did I was hit with a wave of blue and felt large tears well up in my I eyes. The sound of sobbing got louder and louder as I walked towards Blue Diamond " _u-uh m-m-my d-diamond?_ " while saluting I felt the sadness suddenly disappear as Blue Diamond lifted her head to look down at me, "what is it?..." " _I brought you some reports on colony PAN-4/15/28/1 my diamond_ " "very well,... read them to me…" " _o-oh um as you wish my diamond_ " clearing my throat I began to read off all of the reports to her. She seemed pleased with what was on the reports, I think I could see the faint outline of a smile on her face. "Tell me eriduim, what do you think of the planet you were made on?" I was a bit caught off guard by her question " _well, I guess it's alright, lots of sand and rocks, a few plants I guess…_ " a small chuckle escaped the larger gem's lips, I felt a bit flustered and started to blush a bit. "You are dismissed eriduim" " _t-thank you my diamond_ " I saluted and left her chambers trying to hide my blushing face as I walked by her pearl.

A few hours had passed as I stepped inside my station and sighed deeply, taking a seat and relaxing for a little while, until a loud knocking interrupted my relaxing time " **alright you useless rhinestone get your ass out here right now!** " I knew who it was and I didn't want to go out there to face her.


	6. Chapter 6: Captured

" **You have four seconds to exit, you worthless clod! Don't make me drag you out by your hair!** " I gulped and slowly stepped out of my station and saluted to Forest Green Agate, " _Eriduim facet 78 cut 9x8 reporting for duty Forest Green ma'am_ " she smirked a bit "about time you showed me some respect" I gulped a bit holding the salute as she smirked, "now, listen carefully clod, our glorious diamond has decided to send you off on a special mission to Earth, you are to collected data on a human city, such as the number of humans there, and what they eat, and you will get what info you have collected back here, do you understand?" " _yes ma'am_ " "good.. Now follow me" she marches towards a large ship bay in the very center of it was a small purple ship with it's door open. "Now once you get there you should know something, there are certain gems you should watch out for on earth, these rebels call themselves 'The Crystal Gems'" I felt confused, there were more than just one rebel? " _Wait who are the Crysta-_ " I instantly shut my mouth when I saw her reach for her gem on her right shoulder "do **not interrupt me again!** Now as I was saying, you are to avoid these rebels at all costs, if you do get caught by them, well let's hope they just shatter you…" I felt my right arm start to shake a bit, grabbing it to try and stop the shaking, Forest Green marched me right up to the ship's main entrance. I slowly entered the dark purple ship "good luck… and for your sake you better hope you don't **fail our diamond** " the door to the ship closed as I gulped and rubbed my shaking arm as I took a seat at the controls and started memorizing what I learned about ships from the daily reports I was sent to read and sign. Starting the ship's engine and taking off, sighing deeply I hoped I wouldn't be gone for too long. Starting up warp engine I stared out at the endless rainbow of millions of neon colors in awe. It took three days to get to Earth, I looked out at the small planet with awe, it was so bright and healthy looking, it was a beautiful mix of blues and greens, I felt so awestruck just looking at it, but I had a mission to do, taking the ship down into a thick forest I sighed when it landed gently, soon opening the door and stepping out onto the grass. It felt so soft, I was almost taken aback at how soft it was, I had gotten used to the hard walkways, streets and floors of homeworld. Walking on the softer ground was odd at first, at times I was worried I was going to sink right into the ground, it felt like walking for the first time all over again.

A few hours had passed as I came across a small human city " _hmmmm well may as well get to work_ " I summoned my holo-pad and started scanning for human life and taking count. While I was working I thought I heard something behind me, turning around I was met with a metal pole colliding with my face with just the right amount of force to break my physical form.

It had to have been hours since I was poofed, while I was in my gem, I saw horrible visions of humans on the colony I was made on. Humans killing each other with things that launched hot lead, when I did reform I did so with tears in my eyes. Looking around I saw I was in some dark stone room, it was cold and damp in there I could barely see. Then a door opened as four humans entered the room. "Well well well, got us an alien invader eh boys?..."


	7. Chapter 7: Tortured

Two of the humans grabbed me and lifted me up and a human with a scar on his cheek grabbed my face roughly smushing my cheeks "so why are you here?" I grumbled and spat on his face, he growled and slapped me across the face "alright if you're not going to talk willing, we'll make you talk…" the scar-faced man turned to a shorter man in a green sweater "Ross get the tools… we need to make this little birdie sing for us…" the green sweater man walked out as the scar-faced man soon punched me in the gut a few times "you two watch her, I'm going to get a coffee" when the scar-faced man walked out I started wiggling in the grasp of the two men holding me. "Hey knock it off you little slu- OW!" I bite one of the men's hands and was able to get free and tried to run for the door but the other man tackled me and held me down " **that bitch bite me!** " the man soon kicked me in the face "not my fault Nick, you're the idiot who put his hand over her mouth" a few moments later the green sweater man, Ross came back with a metal table on wheels with all kinds of odd things on it and a chair with straps on it "alright get her in the chair and keep one of her legs lifted up" they forced me into the chair and tied my arms and right leg to the chair, before lifting my left leg up as Ross got what looked like two large clamps just as the scar faced man came back in. "We're ready when you are boss" the scar faced an grins "Nick, Dean you know what to do" the two other humans soon took the clamps from Ross and put one on my foot and the other on my knee, and started to tighten them I screamed in pain as I felt my knee and foot start to break and when they had gotten to the point they couldn't tighten them anymore, it looked like they were going to twist them " _n-no w-w-wait p-pleas-_ _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_ " a sickening crunch filled the room as my leg was forcefully twisted to the right. Large globs of tears flooded down my face as the scar-faced man slapped me again "going to talk now little birdie?" I ground my teeth and sobbed "hmmmm break her fingers Dean…" my eyes widen as Dean grabbed one of my fingers " _n-no I'm b-beggin-_ _ **AAAAHHHH!**_ " he broke three of my fingers on my right hand, I think I saw Ross wince each time Dean snapped a finger " _p-p-p-please j-j-just l-let me go…_ " I started to panic as Nick grabbed a hammer and lifted it "tell us what we want to know little birdie" " _I-I-I c-c-c-can't…._ " he smirked a bit "Nick give her some… 'motivation'..." Nick grinned and brought the hammer down five times on my left shoulder causing me to scream more as my uniform became stained with tears. "Boss want me to hook her to the car battery?" "sure thing Dean" I started to struggle with all I could as saw Dean grab two small clamps and strike them together causing sparks to fly. I started begging them to let me go, but my pleas for mercy fell upon deaf ears as they hooked the clamps to my fingers on my right hand, " _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_ " large volts of pain coursed through my form as I screamed in agony. My form glitched around as they soon took the clamps off " _p-p-p-p-p-please…_ " a few moments later they re-attached the clamps and sent more pain through my body " _ **PLEASE JUST LET ME GOOOOOO AAHHHHHHHH!**_ " they repeated this for around 7 hours and after all of it was finally over I was twitching slightly and sobbing. "Alright little birdie now I'm getting pissed…" the scar-faced man grabbed my face again and held up a pair of pliers to my face "...talk or I start pulling teeth" I stuttered and tried to respond he seemed to have gotten fed up and shoved the pliers into my mouth grabbing a tooth and started yanking. He yanked out 13 of my teeth, false blood ran down past my lips and mixed with the river of tears running down my face, " _p-p-please n-n-n-no m-m-m-m-more….._ " they grumbled and chatted to each other "she ain't talking boss" I panted in pain and winced each time I tried to move, "damn it's almost 6:30, I gotta head home to the misses soon boss" the scar-faced man rubs his chin and growls "fine Ross guard the door to this room, I gotta open up anyways" the three men left the room as Ross untied me and dragged me to a corner in the room. I flinched when he slammed the door on his way out, the dark room felt cold and damp, I sobbed as I heard footsteps and talking from the room above me, it sounded like three humans were asking about an open room. I couldn't make out everything they said but I could hear bits and pieces of what they were talking about something about a big convention, someplace called Beach City and someone named Connie.

A few hours had passed and I couldn't hear much of anything, I think that Ross human had left for something, but then I heard footsteps coming closer to the door. The door handle jiggling a bit as the door slowly crept open I flinched and cowered expecting to be tortured again, nothing happened, when I shakily looked up, all I saw was a young human girl looking at me with shock in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8: Freedom

"H-hey are you alright ma'am?" the girl rushed over to me and I flinched causing her to stop "hey it's alright, i'm not going to hurt you…" she gently put a hand on my sore shoulder making me wince. "My name's Connie, what's yours?" I stuttered a bit as I tried to answer her " _E-e-e-eriduim…._ " "you're a gem…. I can help you get out of here" she gently tried to lift me up, putting preasure on my broken leg causing me to sob a bit. She helped me walk all the way to a door numbered 'MC-117' "my mom can help you, she's a doctor…. Then again do gems need doctors?" she pulled out a key and unlocked the door, the room inside was dimly lit a single lamp on a table next to a chair acting as the only light source. She turned on the lights in the room and I heard groaning, shivers went up my spine as I tried to back away, "ugh, Connie what are you doing? I thought you were going to the bathro- Connie w-who is that?" I shivered as the taller female human stared at me with fear in her eyes. "Mom this is Eriduim, I found her in the basement when I was looking for the bathroom" "dear lord what happened to her?" I looked to both ends of the hallway, on the lookout for the scar-faced man, "I think the owner of the hotel was torturing her for some reason, mom we need to help her" the woman looked at me and then at Connie "ah fine bring her in" they helped me into the room and closed the door behind me "Connie bring her over to the sofa" they laid me down on the sofa as I winced from the pain, the taller woman started looking over my left leg "hmmmmm her leg's twisted and her knee and foot are busted, I'll need to make a splint for her" I winced a bit as she touched and examined my leg "hmmmm three fingers snapped backwards, I'm going to need to snap them back in place, Connie get her something to bite down on" I started to struggle a bit when I heard her talk about snapping my fingers back in place. "Ma'am please calm down, I need to do this so they can heal right" soon Connie came back with a towel wrapped up in a tube "okay ma'am I need to to bite down on this" I gulped and gently bit down on the towel wincing as I did so. "Okay Connie hold her other hand…" I felt Connie gently grab my left hand, tightening my grip on her hand I closed my eyes "... alright one.., two.., THREE!" I screamed into the towel as she snapped a finger back into place, and repeated the process till my fingers were back in place. Tears streamed down my face as I Connie gently removed the towel from my mouth " _a-a-ah ah p-please h-help me get home_ " I felt Connie pat me back "shhhh shhhh it's okay, I know someone who can help" I felt weak and sore all over twitching slightly from the electric shocks "Connie I think we should let her rest for now, ma'am if you need anything just ask…" they got me some blankets and pillows to make the sofa comfortable for me. I layed there for hours starting at the wall until I heard yelling that sounded like the scar-faced man and Ross, fear filled me as I heard loud stomping coming close to the door, throwing the blanket over my head trying to hide from them in case they came in the room, the stomping passed by the door, I shivered in fear as time went by slowly, soon a crack of light washed over me and I felt the warmth of earth's sun on my body. Soft footsteps came up to where I was laying "hey Eriduim it's time to get up" I slowly and shakily got up, there was Connie standing there "okay so my mom and dad are going to a workplace ethics convention, so it's just you and me for now" I looked at her for a bit " _ummm o-okay_ " "soooo are you from homeworld?..." my eyes lit up a bit " _y-yes…_ " she seemed to look a bit worried at that moment. "What is it like there?..." I was at a lost for words for a few seconds, " _it was…. Wonderful… so many colorful buildings…_ " I just started rambling about homeworld, and Connie was listening to every word. "Wait, Steven told me homeworld was an awful place…" " _w-well this Ste-van is pretty wrong, homeworld may not be perfect, but it's… my home…._ " a few tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about homeworld, about my job, about… the blue pearl, " _...and I'll probably never see it again…_ " large tears slowly streamed down my face. I felt Connie place a hand on my cheek "ssshhh sssshhh it's okay…." I rubbed my eyes as she calmed me down, I sighed a bit when it hit me " _my ship!_ " a smile spread across my face as a few small tears of joy formed in my eyes, " _if I can get back to my ship, I can get back home!_ " glee filled my whole form as I giggled a bit "o-oh okay, well where is it?" " _somewhere in the forest 5 hours from this town_ " I was getting giddy just thinking of going home. "Okay okay… when my mom gets you something to help you walk we can go look for it" I was so happy that I was so close to leaving " _when I get back to homeworld I'm going to tell that pearl all of my feelings for her…_ " I felt a soft blush spread over my face as I just pictured how I would do it. I guess I was daydreaming a bit as Connie had to shake me a bit to snap me out of my stupor, "ma'am are you okay? You were kinda drifting off there…" I regained myself making a few mental reminders that I need to focus on getting off this planet " _yea, just got a bit… distracted I guess_ " a few hours passed as me and Connie talked about a few things till her mom and dad came back to the room and her mom started working on fixing my leg. "Okay, how does that feel ma'am?" I put pressure on my leg wincing slightly as I stood up weakly. " _A-a bit shaky c-can't stand for very long, pain gets worse the longer I stand_ " gently sitting down to let my leg rest "okay okay, hmmmmm Doug may need to carry you a bit, now if Connie's theory is true, we need to get you a disguise…" a few thoughts rushed through my mind " _I could shapeshift I guess…_ " the woman seemed to mull it over for a bit "no no, hmmmmm oh! Stay here" she went over to grab a few things, a large gray hoodie, large gray yoga pants. " _Ummmm…?_ " she handed the clothes to me "if you wear this it will be easier to sneak you out right from under the manager's nose. " _Oh cool_ " after a few hours of them packing their things, I got the clothes she had handed to me on, standing up and pulling the hood over my head, I followed behind them limping slightly as I kept an eye out for the scar-faced man, I gulped when I saw him at the front desk talking to a few humans, I tried to keep my face hidden from his eyes as Connie lead my to some transport out in the lot as her parents went to sign out of the room. Sitting down in the transport, I gasped a bit in fear when I say the three other men walking down the parking lot, I hid my face some more as the walked by. "Hey Eriduim are you alright?" " _y-y-yea I'm fine_ " soon Connie's parents came out and entered the transport and started it up, the drive to the forest was long and boring, I groaned a bit softly and looked out at the fields as we passed them by. "Doug has that truck been following us?" my eyes shifted behind me to look out the rear window and saw a large blood red truck,... with the four men in it.


	9. Chapter 9: chase

Fear filled me as the blood red truck got closer and closer till it was practically touching the back of the car. "Doug go faster!" I shook a bit as I felt the car start to go faster, I started to breath heavily and fast as fear took over my mind, horrible thoughts flooded my brain, thoughts of what the four men would do to me if they recapture me. Massive tears welled up in my eyes as I shook in terror as the truck banged into the back of the car, "gah! Are they insane?!" I shakily lifted my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as the truck kept banging into the back of the car, soon a hard left banged my head against the window. I gasped and held my head as everything spun around, pain filled my form, I could feel it, one my hit, one more ounce of pain and I'd go back into my gem, I'd go back and see more of those nightmarish visions. The car shook as it barreled through the forest the blood red truck following behind us a few more hard turns and the truck was soon out of sight, and I was groaning while holding my head. "Mom, Dad drop me and Eriduim off here" the car screeches to a halt as Connie hopped out and helps me out of the car " _ooooohhhhh I think I'm going to be sick_ " Connie carried me deeper into the forest as I could hear the engine of the truck getting closer and closer. "Which way to your ship?" " _ummmm left I think_ " running as fast as we could down a path of overgrown roots and pinecones, we soon had to skid to a stop as we reached a large steep incline. At the bottom I could just barely make out the outline of my ship, my eyes widen as I heard twigs snap and suddenly I was tackled by the man Nick sending us both off of the steep incline. My physical form dissipated when my head banged against a rock on the way down to the bottom, when I reformed I was at the very bottom of the steep incline. "Eriduim stay right here! I'm coming down!" " _no I can make it to my ship from here, go find your mom and dad, I'll be fine I promise!_ " I could hear her leave and soon I was alone, except for Nick, who's legs had been broken from the fall. He was all bloody from head to toe, groaning "y-you b-b-bitc-" I stared down at him, every part of me screaming to finish him off "g-go a-ah-head, k-kill me…" " _no… I'm better than that_ " I started to walk to my ship as he yelled at me " **you can't just leave me here you bitch! Get back here!** " ignoring him I got in my ship and started up the engine getting ready to return home, taking off and powering up the wrap I sighed and let bitter tears fall from my eyes as I layed back in the seat of the ship.


	10. Chapter 10: shards of the past

It had been a few weeks after my mission to Earth, I was still a bit shaken from it, luckily I was assigned to take some kind of class on the history of homeworld with other new gems that were made. Sighing as I walked into facet 16 a group of pearls being led by a honeycomb agate walked by me, I could hear some of what the agate was saying "...now when your owner wants you to sing for her what do you say?..." I smiled a bit as they got out of earshot, soon finding the building I needed to be at. " _Hmmmmm facet 16 station 8-556-V, yup this is the place_ " I entered the building and looked around at the large assembly hall full of other gems and seats, taking a seat near the front I looked around and counted the gems I see " _nine-hundred ninety-eight… nine-hundred ninety-nin- eep!_ " I was shocked when another eriduim popped up right in front of my face, her gem was on the right side of her head "hey how's it going?, I'm Eriduim 10x15 what's your cut number Eri-pal?" " _Eri-pal? Ummmm I'm Eriduim cut 9x8_ " "nice to meet you 9x8, so when did you come out of your hole? I came out three weeks ago" " _really three weeks ag-_ " a slight screeching sound caught everyone's attention and we all turned to face the main stage, I gasped a bit when I saw that odd purple amazonite standing there tapping the mic with a finger "testing, testing 1..2..3.., ah hello there today and welcome, many of you may be wondering who I am, I'm Purple Amazonite cut 66xA, I've been serving homeworld since era one, you may all refer to me as instructor Purple,... or Arby if you are feeling friendly, now, I can see some of you have your hands raised, no doubt you want to know what era one is.. Well era one was when the diamond authority was at the height of its power, back when there were not three diamonds, but four diamonds." I took a few notes as Purple Amazonite talked about era one, something I took notice of was Purple's uniform, a dark purple and black trench coat, large boots, and bright purple gloves, a blue diamond symbol on her chest "...now era one ended,... when my old diamond...Pink Diamond was shattered by a rebellious rose quartz…., after that and the loss of Earth, homeworld lost many resources it needed and so many gems were made weaker and sometimes smaller to cut back on the drain of resources that a normal gem needed to be made, however, many of you don't belong to era two, many of you are what researcher gems, like myself, are calling era three" I felt a little proud hearing that part for some reason "..however we'll get to era three when we see more of what's in store for our kind, right now era two, although it brought many problems with it, era two brought many good things aswell, such as limb enhancers and gem destabilizers, new types of ships and robonoids, all these new things allow our kind to thrive now…" a good seven hours went by as Purple Amazonite talked about era two and many other things, such was the origins of the gem race as a whole. "...and some believe that pearls were made by White Diamond herself to aid her in running homeworld effectively before she made Yellow and Blue Diamond…" a loud ringing soon filled the hall shocking a few gems who had fallen asleep "well then… looks like our time is up for today, please wait to be assigned a temporary dorm code and dorm-mate...let's see… Peridot 8x65 you and Ruby 77x77 will share dorm A-0896… Biggs Jasper 6x1 you and Bismuth 89x100 will share dorm B-9998…" I watched as gems were paired together and left for their dorms "pppsssttt 9x8 do you think we will be paired together?" " _I don't know maybe"_ I tried to ignore her and listen to Purple Amazonite read the list "... Frost Agate 66x6 you and Bloodstone 77x6 will share dorm Z-0082…" "I hope so, I really like you 9x8" " _sssshhhh!_ " "Eriduim 10x15 you and Cats Eye 99x5 will share dorm D-9999" I felt a bit sad when I saw the other eriduim frown a bit "awwww man…" she got up and went to find her new dorm-mate "Eriduim 9x8 you and Eriduim 9x7 will share dorm V-4868" I tilted my head a bit as I got up, soon seeing another eriduim with her gem on her mid-section walk up to me. "Ummmmmm h-hi 9x8, I-i-i'm E-e-e-e-e-e-eriduim 9x7" she seemed to be rather shy and scared " _um nice to meet you.._ " we both started walking towards the dorm " _sooo you were made in the same kindergarden as me huh? So I guess that makes you my little sister huh?_ " "well I guess, I mean we are the same height so I'm not really little…." I felt a soft blush appeared on my face as a soft chuckle escape my lips. " _Hehe~, so when did you come out of your hole 9x7?_ " she seemed to stop for a moment and look around for a bit till she answered "ummmm well I think I came out 3 days ago….." I was slightly shocked when I heard that, she really was like a little sister " _hehe, so what job do you do?_ " she looked around a bit again before speaking "I d-d-do l-limb e-enhancer repair…. W-what do you do?... if you don't m-mind me asking…" " _oh, I'm in delivery services, hey you knows, I may need to deliver some extra tools to you_ " I smile and chuckle a bit, as she blushes a deep pinkish purple. A few moments passed as we found dorm V-4868, inside the dorm was pretty spacious, two cubby holes in the wall for us to rest in, two desks for working or studying, and a holo screen for announcements and the news "oh wow, i-it's so, big ummmm why are these holes in the wall?" she rubbed a hand on the side of the cubby closet to her, " _oh those are cubbies, we go in their when we don't have anything to do, but they are a bit small for us…_ " as if to prove my point I walked into the cubby a bit wincing as my head banged against the top of it. "Ow, yea, they are a tiny bit small…" we had to slouch a bit just to fit in them comfortable, a few long hours passed and we just talked about things, turns out 9x7 and I were in the same court. " _Man, it's nice to just talk to someone else who gets me you know?_ " "yea, it's really nic-EEP!" we were both shocked to hear a loud bell ring and the computery voice of Purple Amazonite "attention all gems in class 9089 report to building 8-556-V" getting out of our temporary cubbies we made our way back building 8-556-V.


	11. Chapter 11: Off Color Blues

I sat down in the same place I did last time, Purple Amazonite was going through some notes before she began to speak "alright let's get today started right, good day clas-" someone yelled and interrupted her "why do you sound so weird?!" I could see the uncomfortableness on Purple Amazonite's face "well, you see i'm what one would call an off color, though my 'defects' are very minor, such as my voice, the diamonds, saw that my defects had no negative effects on my ability to work, therefore I was not harvested, however most off colors are not as lucky as I was, meny are shattered and harvested to make more proper gems… now onto the lesson on hand" I looked around to try and see who had yelled that out as Purple Amazonite began her lesson "now on too… hmmmmm… Rose Quartz's rebellion… this is a bit of a ummmm…. Sore subject for many era one gems like myself…. Any way over five hundred years ago, Pink Diamond found a planet called Earth, and she began the process of colonizing the planet, however one of her rose quartz became fond for the planet and the organic natives that lived there, so she gathered many gems who had broken the laws the diamond's made, cross fusions, rebels, off colors, etc, etc, and she lead a rebellion against Pink Diamond… and she…. Shattered Pink Diamond" I almost flinched when I heard the hundreds of cries of disbelief. "B-but diamonds are supposed to be unbeatable?!" "that's a bunch of shale!" "alright everyone please calm down, Pink Diamond's shattering was a tragedy, ….truly many of Pink Diamond's court had to be split up amongst the remaining three diamonds, although many joined Rose Quartz….. Now, we've talked about Rose Quartz herself, now we talk about two of her most feared generals and second in commands, the fusion, and the renegade pearl…" a few loud gasps could be heard when two holograms of two gems appeared a large gem with two large gauntlets on her fists, and a pearl holding a spear. I felt… odd, I felt jealous, why did I feel so jealous of those two, there were rebels, they betrayed everything homeworld stood for, yet I felt jealous of them for some reason, like they had something I didn't, I felt angry at the fact that i was jealous of some no good rebels. "These two crystal gems are very dangerous, and believed to be still at large. They assisted Rose Quartz during the war and shattered many….good…. homeworld gems, the rebel to my left is a fusion of a sapphire, and a ruby…." a few gasps of pure shock came from the more fancy looking gems "the rebel to my left was a pearl that belonged to one of White Diamond's favorite agates, some gem historians believe she shattered her owner…" I could see that Purple Amazonite was looking down as she spoke about the two rebels, as if she was sad about something, soon she went on a long speech about the things the crystal gems did to disrupt the work on Pink Diamond's colony, going on and on about how they destroyed spires, and defaced statues and murals. I was slightly shocked when the bell rang alerting all gems that they should return to their dorms and cubbies, but I felt I needed to talk to Purple Amazonite about how I feeling and about the rebels " _hey 9x7 can you walk to the dorm without me?, I need to talk to Purple Amazonite_ " the shyer gem nodded a bit as she started to walk back to our dorm, meanwhile I tracked down Purple Amazonite, soon finding her sitting by a statue of white diamond holding a upside down pyramid over her head " _ummm Instructor Purple?... I have… something I need to talk to you about, it's about those two rebels…._ " "well then what is it?" I felt a burning feeling forming in my cheeks as I stuttered to get it out " _I-i-i f-feel jealous of them…_ " a look of shock appeared on Purple Amazonite's face as I said that "well what about them makes you jealous?" " _I-i don't know, I just feel like they have something I don't…_ " a feeling of sadness washed over me as Purple seemed to be thinking "Eriduim, keep this to yourself, don't tell anyone about this, a lot of homeworld gems are very bias and close-minded when it comes to the rebellion, they will jump to conclusions and report you for treasonous ideas, lie if you have too, now, get to your cubby for now, I'll talk to after class tomorrow, alright?" I nodded a bit as she got up and walked away, sighing I started heading back to the dorm, feeling a bit down in the dumps. As I walked I felt like I was being watched, looking over my shoulder I saw a few robonoids hovering around scanning for something, I shrugged and ignored them, until one of them hovered right over to me. "ATTENTION NAME AND CUT NUMBER." I was shocked when it shouted out it's request " _oh ummmm Eriduim cute 9x8_ " i flinched when the robonoid scanned me and made a few beeps, "CONFERMINED, HAVE A NICE DAY 9X8, THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION" I felt a bit at ease when the robonoid hovered off, I still wondered what they were looking for, I shrugged a bit and kept walking, only stopping when I saw Blue Diamond's pearl, this was my chance, looking around trying to act casual as I walked up to her. " _Ummmmm h-hey h-h-hows it going?_ " "oh I'm doing pretty well" I felt a burning feeling in my chest " _t-that's great, ummmm I h-have something I would like to talk to you about_ " she smiled a bit at me "well what did you want to talk to me about?" I gulped a bit, building up my courage before speaking " _I-i-i l-l-l-lo-o-ov-v-ve-e-e y-y-y-you…_ " I blushed harder when I saw her blush "o-oh ummmm, I love you too…." my heart soared a bit as she got a bit closer, before I wrapped my arms around her and locked my lips with her's. We kissed for a solid three minutes before letting go of one another, our faces flushed with heat " _w-wow…._ "


End file.
